


Don't You Dare

by womeninthesequel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womeninthesequel/pseuds/womeninthesequel
Summary: “Don’t you dare tell me you love me, James Potter!”“Why not?” James asked, grinning down at her like the arrogant prat he was. His glasses started to slide down his nose, but he didn’t move to adjust them. “Lily Evans, I —”“No!”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 71





	Don't You Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejilyship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejilyship/gifts).



“Don’t you dare tell me you love me, James Potter!”

“Why not?” James asked, grinning down at her like the arrogant prat he was. His glasses started to slide down his nose, but he didn’t move to adjust them. “Lily Evans, I —”

“No!” 

This time, Lily took matters into her own hands. She put her palm over his mouth so the rest of his sentence was muffled, but she knew what he meant to say. His eyes gleamed as he leaned closer and pressed what felt like a kiss into her hand. 

“Don’t,” she said again more softly. 

James escaped from her hand by turning his head. With a small sigh, her head fell back slightly against his pillow when he trailed kisses to the inside of her wrist and hovered over her thumping pulse. 

“Why not?” he whispered, his voice unfairly husky. 

It made a pleasant fluttering — the very thing she was trying to avoid — start somewhere around her stomach. She wanted to let her head fall back and throw an arm over his shoulder, but it was also enough to remind her of what she had to do. 

“Because,” Lily answered, “if you say that, I won’t want to get out of bed.”

“And why would I be upset about that?”

“There’s a Quidditch game happening in about half an hour, and you happen to be the captain of one of the teams playing.”

“Half an hour,” James mumbled against her skin. In another instant, he moved his lips to the other pulse point on her throat. “Plenty of time to tell you that I —”

“No.” 

James pulled away immediately, his forehead creasing in confusion. “All right, Evans?”

His glasses had somehow found their way back up the bridge of his nose, but he squinted behind them anyway. With hands on either side of her, he pushed himself off of her, though their legs remained tangled. 

He looked so perfect in that moment, sunlight filtering through his ruffled hair, which was the kind of messy he couldn’t achieve with his own fingers. 

Now it was her turn to grin.

“That’s not close to enough time to do what I’ll want to do if you say that to me.”

Groaning, James buried his face in her neck and, perhaps for the first time in his life, grumbled about playing Quidditch. 

Lily indulged herself by threading her fingers through his hair. His body fit against hers as it had for most of the night. The vibration of his mouth against her skin inspired a series of shivers that she knew would last through the sharp bite of the autumn air and length of the match, even if both Seekers refused to do her the favor of catching the Snitch quickly. 

She could wait.

“I love you too, James.”

And, perhaps, they had a little more time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @women-inthe-sequel!


End file.
